Descendants
by Kobayashi Sakoori-kun
Summary: The TeniPuri boys are the descendants of the Hetalia leaders. A twisted event causes them to travel back in time and face each other face to face! What will happen and how badly do they all screw up?
1. The Past Meets The Present

Descendants

Rewritten by Kobayashi Sakoori-kun

A/N: Well. After a horribly long hiatus, I am back for just a little bit. I've decided to rewrite the first chapter because it sucked so much and I still hate myself for writing it.

Just to let some of you know in case you read any of my other fics, I gave up on them, so rage at me somewhere else.

The character list follows as such because I changed it:

North Italy- Kintarou

South Italy- Ryoma

Germany- Sanada

Japan- Shiraishi

America- Yamato

England- Yagyuu

Russia- Yukimura

France- Yuushi

China- Chitose

Prussia- Atobe

Canada- Jackal

Finland- Sengoku

Norway- Tezuka

Sweden- Akutsu

Denmark- Gakuto

Iceland- Niou

Austria- Irie

Hungary- Shishido

Belgium- Yukari

Netherlands- Zaizen

Liechtenstein- Dan

Switzerland- Kenya

Poland- Tanegashima

Belarus- Kirihara

Estonia- Krauser

Latvia- Taka

Lithuania- Saeki

Ukraine- Oishi

Greece- Jirou

Spain- Momo

Hong Kong- Tokugawa

South Korea- Eiji

Taiwan- Sakuno

Sealand- Yuuta

Wy- Hiyoshi

Seborga- Aoi

Egypt- Kaidoh

Turkey- Horio

Seychelles- An

Monaco- Yanagi

Cuba- Marui

Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus- Minami

Australia- Yuuji

Bulgaria- Koharu

Cameroon- Kippei

India- Kamio

Picardy- Inui

Vietnam- Ibu

Cyprus- Ootori

Romania- Shiita

Thailand- Miyuki

Macau- Fuji

Molossia- Oni

Ladonia- Mizuki

Kugelmugel- Ryoga

As you can see, there will be some of the high schoolers involved as well as some supporting female characters. Without further writer's' block, here is the rewritten first chapter of the TeniPuri and Hetalia crossover, "Descendants".

* * *

><p>"<em>Germany~! Germany~!" Italy called out to his new friend. "Germany~! Let's be allies forever~! Ve~!"<em>

* * *

><p>It was a regular after school tennis practice at the old Seishun Gakuen. Horio was being his boasting, arrogant self, Momo and Kaidoh were fighting about who remembers what it was that started the argument, Sakuno was quietly watching everyone along with Ryoma and Inui beside her, Taka tried to stop the fight along with Oishi and Eiji was restless, jumping onto Oishi's shoulder. Nobody seemed to notice that the smiling tensai along with the ever emotionless buchou were missing.<p>

Meanwhile, it was the same for every other school. Hyotei, Rikkai, Yamabuki, Shitenhoji, Fudomine, St. Rudolph, you name the school, its the same as Seigaku. Well, except for the fact that all the team members are actually at practice.

* * *

><p>As if by some sort of unnatural event, Seigaku, Rikkai, Hyotei, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki, St. Rudolph, Nagoya Seitoku and a few high schoolers all meet together in the same place at the same time the next day. They all showed up at Tokyo University's Library as if something important was suppose to happen. The meeting was a little weird at first and then Fuji pulls a book off the World History shelf. He flips to the first page and begins to start skimming the text.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: July 1919<em>

"_Germany~! Germany~!" Italy calls out to his friend, Germany._

"_Vat is it, Italy?" Germany asked the cheerful person._

"_Germany~! Let's be allies!"_

"_Are you crazy? Why vould I be allies vit you?"_

_Italy starts to tear up. "But~! We're friends! And friends always help each other! I want to help you, Germany~! Let's be allies!" At this point, the tears are streaming down his face and he was a big, sloppy mess of a nation._

_Germany sighs, signalling defeat. "Fine. I vill be your ally, Italy."_

* * *

><p>By now, everyone has gathered around the book.<p>

"Was Italy always like this back in history?" Momo questioned.

"Germany gives in too easily. Tarundoru." Sanada muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback: World Meeting On Global Warming<em>

_The nations were all chattering about ways to end global warming. America takes over the meeting with his... rather stupid idea._

"_I say we should build a big hero outside of the earth to block the sun and push it farther back to make the world less hot!"_

"_What an ignorant idea." England commented._

"_I agree with America on this idea." Japan said._

_France, on the other hand, agreed with no one. _

_Russia was too busy arguing with Lituania about the Baltic nations and Poland threatens to change his capital to Warsaw._

_China tries to stop England and America's conflict by offering snacks._

"_ALL RIGHT! ZAT IS ENOUGH! WHOEVER RAISES THEIR HAND HAS ZE RIGHT TO SPEAK!"_

_Italy meekly puts up his hand._

_Germany points at him. "YOU! SPEAK NOW!"_

"_PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!" Italy shouted._

* * *

><p>Everyone sweatdropped at that dialogue.<p>

"This book has all the dialogues between the nations after World War I and before World War II." Fuji said as he flipped through the book. He reached the last page and he read it out loud.

"The nations may have disappeared, but the descendants of the nations are still alive."

What could this mean?

A rather quiet girl who was quietly sitting across from the rowdy tennis boys spoke out.

"I didn't realize that the school of nations was here."

All of them suddenly look up from the book and stared at the pale person. She was rather short in height, but she was 10 cm shorter than Irie. She had a rather thin build, but she seemed strong.

"School of nations?" Inui questioned.

"Care to explain this, Kobayashi?" Sanada asked.

"Kobayashi?" the rest of Rikkai asked while looking at the ever stoic fukubuchou.

"I guess I should explain myself first. Kobayashi Sakoori of Rikkai. I'm the captain of the Kendo team and the president and founder of the Black Magic club. Sanada onii-chan is my Kendo mentor." The girl said with an unreadable expression.

"Sanada, I never knew you had a training partner." Yukimura smirked.

"Mind if I get back to my explanation?" Kobayashi asked, somewhat annoyed.

Everyone turned their heads towards her direction.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you guys are the descendants of the world leaders."

They all froze.

"WE'RE THE NATIONS?!" (Almost) all of them shouted.

"_C'est assez! Ne parle pas très forte!" _Sakoori said as she covered her ears.

Tezuka sighed a quiet 'gomen' at her.

"If you wish to learn more, meet me tomorrow in the basement of Rikkai." The girl said as she took her leave, leaving all of them puzzled and confused.

* * *

><p>WELL. That was horrible again. Chapter 2 will be up shortly.<p>

By the way, my OC is just making a brief cameo and she won't be important to the story... much.

Germany likes to replace the "w" with a "v" sound sometimes so I decided to use it in a way.

I might "accidentally" use "Doitsu" some of the time when I talk about Germany.

Read and review? I rove rice?


	2. Who were the Countries?

Descendants

Another Bad Chapter By Kobayashi Sakoori

A/N: Well, hello again~! I'm not sure how long this will go, but there will be at least 1 chapter per pairing, I mean what. I'm not sure how this works anymore.

ANYWAYS, lets get back to the story, shall we?

* * *

><p>The next day, the rival schools along with Rikkai entered the damp, disease-filled basement of Rikkai Daigaku. They were greeted by people wearing black cloaks, hand puppets, voodoo dolls, pentagrams, black candles, a huge cauldron and many other dark stuff.<p>

"Welcome to the Black Magic Club. Lady Sakoori has been waiting for you." The club members greeted them with a very scary tone. Kintarou hides behind Shiraishi and thinks of happy thoughts, whatever they were.

Someone enters the room with a big, old book. "Okay. Dismissed." The person said to the rest of the club members. The members disappeared into the shadows as if they were never there. A light was turned on. Sakoori was standing with the old book.

"It seems as if you all came." she said gently. "I guess you all wish to know your pasts."

None of them spoke. They were all staring at what she was holding.

She slammed the old book onto the table and flipped through it.

"The world was divided into many categories at the time. The Axis, the Allies, Nordic 5, Asian 8, Micronations, Forgotten Nations and some other ones I can't remember."

"Micro... Nations...?" Ryoma asked.

"Nations that we partially counted for back in the time." she replied.

"Scary Ghost Lady!" Kintarou exclaimed.

Shiraishi started to unwind his bandaged arm. "Kin-chan..."

Sakoori giggled. "Oh, that's quite alright, Shiraishi-san. I'm used to random nicknames." She sighed and looked at Kintarou. "You seem like quite the hyper one, Tooyama-kun. Maybe you are one of the important ones of the nations."

"S...scary! Scary lady!" Kintarou cried.

She giggled and grabbed his hand. "Clingy, carefree, somewhat vulnerable... Ah. I see it clearly." She opened her eyes. "Tooyama-kun, you are the main country everyone revolved around. You are Feliciano Vargas or in other terms, North Italy of the Axis Power."

"Kin-chan controlled North Italy?!" The rest of Shitenhouji (excluding Zaizen) exclaimed.

"I hate to say this to you, but yes. He is in fact North Italy." She turned her attention towards Ryoma. "And you seem like the complete opposite of Tooyama-kun, Echizen-san."

Ryoma adjusted his cap to cover his face. He held out his hand and Sakoori took it. "I was right. You are the opposite of him. Lazy, antisocial and you don't seem to talk to people in a nice way. North Italy's younger brother... You are Lovino Vargas or in other words, South Italy."

"Nya?! Ochibi's related to Tooyama-kun?" Eiji said surprised, yet with a slight cheer in his voice.

"No, Kikumaru-san. They were in the past, although they had a rather... distant relationship with each other." Sakoori said with a monotone voice. "That's only North and South Italy. There are still a lot more of the nations."

Atobe stepped up towards the emotionless girl. "Ore-sama is next if you don't mind." He said with the usual prideful tone.

Sakoori sighed. "I think I may know who you already are, Atobe-san." She said as she grabbed his hand. "A world-sized ego, strong fighter and leader plus the fact that you claim yourself as a king... I knew it. Prussia. You are the nation of Prussia."

"Wait! I don't pay attention in Geography, but there is no Prussia." Akaya claimed.

"Anymore, Kirihara-san. You'll find out soon enough." She reassured him.

"_You'll find out soon enough."_ The words echoed in the room. This caused everyone except Sakoori to shudder.

"Alright then." she said, somewhat confused. "Shiraishi-san. Sanada onii-chan."

"For the last time, I am and will never be your older brother!" Sanada exclaimed at her.

Sakoori started to fake cry. "UWAAAHHH~! You're so mean!" she said in between sniffles.

"Sanada. Just let her call you her older brother." Yukimura sternly said to the fukubuchou.

He sighed. "Fine, but only you and nobody else."

She lit up. "YAY~!" she said joyfully. Shaking off the sappy moment, she continued and took both Shiraishi's and Sanada's hand. "Tough, too stern, a neat freak, efficient... Hm... Quiet, hard-working, mysterious..."

"Who is she talking about?" Shiraishi asked Sanada.

"Oh! I know now! Sanada onii-chan is Germany and Shiraishi-san is Japan! The last 2 of the Axis Power and North Italy's allies!" she said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together.

"So Shiraishi-san along with Sanada-san and Tooyama-kun are the Axis Power?" Momo questioned.

"Yes. The Axis 3. I can't believe it." Sakoori said calmly. "I never knew I'd be able to have the chance to find the nations' descendants, much less the Axis Power. This is so... COOL!"

"Wait! It wasn't ONLY the Axis! What about the Allies?" Marui said.

"Allies... Allies..." She searched for the words and the room. "Yamato-san. Yagyuu-senpai. Yukimura-senpai. Oshitari-san. Chitose-san."

"Which Oshitari?" Kenya and Yuushi asked.

"Hyotei Gakuen." she replied.

The five boys approached her with an uneasy feeling. She reassured them with a gentle smile.

"I know the five of you are the allies, but I'm not sure who was who." She tapped her chin in thought. "Put your hands in the middle of the table. I'll be able to distinguish who was who."

The five of them put their hands on top of one another's, Yamato followed by Yagyuu, Yukimura, Yuushi and Chitose. Sakoori placed her hand on giggled. "You were all allies, yet you all disagreed with each other." She closed her eyes and lifted up Yagyuu's hand. Without opening her eyes, she began to talk. "This person is Great Britain."

Yagyuu blinked. "England, huh?"

She picked up Yamato's hand. "And England's adoptive younger brother, America. The Revolutionary War was a sad event for England though."

"How..." came the meek reply from Kenya (he was confused about who was who because of the age difference).

Sakoori grabbed Chitose's hand. "China. This person is the old, yet wise China."

Chitose smiled slightly as he did see himself as someone intelligent.

She touched Yuushi's hand and let go soon afterwards. "France. The beautiful nation of France."

He smirked at the fact that he was a beautiful "nation".

Finally, she grabbed Yukimura's hand and she turned more pale than she usually was. Shock was plastered on her face.

"D-daijoubu?" Yukimura asked with his usual smile.

"Russia. NOT RUSSIA." She said as her entire body shook.

"Russia must be scary then..." Yanagi mumbled while writing in his data book. "Beware of Russia..."

Sakoori shook off the fear. "That was a horrific sight. I don't want to see it again." She clapped her hands together. "Okay~! Now that the Allies and Axis have been revealed, shall we continue on with Nordic, Central, Western and Eastern Europe?"

"They categorized the nations into location?" Akaya asked bluntly.

"You need to pay attention more in Geography, Akaya." Yanagi commented.

"The Nordics give off a random aura that's stronger than the other nations, thus meaning that the Nordic 5 are Sengoku-san, Tezuka-san, Akutsu-san, Muhaki-san and Niou-senpai." Sakoori stated. "Sengoku-san seems to have a very cheerful personality that always seems to brighten the atmosphere more." She placed her hand on top of his. "And because of that, you were Finland."

"Finland sounds awesome~! Lucky~!" Sengoku chimed as he started to fantasize about something.

"The King of Scandinavia. I know for certain that Muhaki-san is Denmark. They also seem to be the same personality-wise." Sakoori giggled.

"I'm a king? Hear that Atobe? I'm the King of Scandinavia!" Gakuto boasted, causing Atobe to twitch.

"I'm just saying this, but before you two kill each other, this place is kinda haunted already with suffering souls and Prussia was a little more important than Denmark." Sakoori reassured.

Atobe smirked and Gakuto got pissed.

Sakoori shifted her attention towards Akutsu. "Intimidating with a secret. Sweden. You have the ability to take down all of your opponents alone with little help from your team member, just like Sweden was able to defeat his enemies in wars without anyone's help until the Poland and Lithuania war where you teamed up with Finland."

Akutsu looked at Sengoku, who gave him a peace sign and a childish grin.

Niou seemed somewhat bored. Sakoori looked at him. "Shrouded in mystery and you seem to have a short temper. It reminds me of Iceland. You must be Iceland."

"Piyo~" was Niou's short reply. He seemed to like the idea of being Iceland.

She turned her head towards the most emotionless person in the room. The most silent person (aside from Tokugawa) she has ever met. "A man with few words and expressions, just like Norway." she smiled gently at him. "You were important, but you didn't get noticed because you barely spoke, but at least you were noticed more than Canada was."

"What's up with Canada?" Akaya questioned.

"Canada was a shadow to America. He is usually never noticed unless America did something stupid. He was accused of doing what America did because they look so alike. Deepest sympathies for Canada." Sakoori explained.

"That was the Nordic 5, but what about the rest of Europe?" Irie questioned.

"But... Canada is in this room." Sakoori said randomly. She looked around the room. "Kuwahara-senpai... is Canada...?"

Jackal blinked. "N-nani?"

"Oh! I see now!" she said playfully. "You are Canada!"

Everyone gave her a confused look. She just beamed at them.

"Shall we move on with Central Europe?" she asked.

"Central Europe consists of Austria, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Poland and Switzerland." Inui stated.

"Correct. They were all unique in a way." She pointed at Irie. "Austria, the artistic young master. He was born to fight, but he was too weak and often left it to..." moving her finger to point at Kenya, "...Switzerland to fight for him." She giggled. "The relationship between the two was something funny though."

Kenya and Irie both exchanged look at each other. Irie with a gentle smile and Kenya with a cheeky grin while holding up a peace sign with his left hand.

"And Switzerland has a younger sister who is the country of Liechtenstein." Sakoori said to Kenya. "Liechtenstein being... him." She pointed at Dan.

"Oh I can't believe it, desu! Kenya-san and I were siblings, desu!" Dan eagerly boasted.

* * *

><p>AN: And that concludes Chapter 2.0 of this story. I'm doing this in a few parts so I don't waste your time.

I bet all of you thought that Atobe would be Prussia.

Read and reviews are appreciated but not necessary because I am a horrible writer in my opinion.

OC won't be here for long so you can forget about her afterwards.


End file.
